A sweet addition to the DPP
This story is collab between ROCKYDOG13 and PrincessHyperSkippy. Please no one edited this with out permission except admins. Skippy came up with the idea and I had the inspiration. Characters Ashes Cinders Tic Tac Skittles Dina Angelina Original Paw Patrol Disabled Paw Patrol Summary When Ashes, Dina, and Angelina were playing a game, all of a sudden a pair of full grown dogs came running and one looked worried at Ashes. It turned out Tic-Tac sensed Ashes blood sugar was getting too low and it was thanks to him Ashes got help in time. When he does this Rufus and Cinders realize this dog may have what it takes to be a aide to Ashes when it is also learned he is deaf like him and he could have potential. Will Tic-Tac join and what will he become if he does? Story It was a calm day where Ashes, Dina, and Angelina were playing a game of hide and seek in the park. Dina was it and Angelina was hiding behind the water fountain and Ashes was hiding in a log by the big oak tree and soon she was finishing her counting and that is where is our story begins. Dina: Ready or no here I come! Ashes: Giggles softly ''She will not find me in here. Angelina:''Giggling ''Oh she will not find me behind here. Dina: Huh I wonder where they are? ''She walked and looked but soon came to the fountain and saw her tail. ''Found you Angelina! ''She giggled. Angelina: Oh hehe nice job Dina. Let's find Ashes, She and Dina went looking when they got to the tree. Angelina: Hehe I smell him she goes into the log. Echos ''Found you Ashes! ''She said and it echoes from the log. Ashes: Giggles ''Nice job Angelina hey let's go to the playground. Angelina Ok let's go! Um Ashes you ok? Ashes: I feel fine why? Angelina: I don't know. ''They go to the playground and head for the swings when unknown to them two dogs run to them. Ashes: Wow we are flying high. Angelina: Yes hehe I feel like Skye. Dina: Yes well be careful not to go flying to high huh? Ashes: What is it? At that moment the two dogs came to them. Angelina: Who are you? Skittles: Panting sorry my brother ran here like crazy my name is Skittles. Tic Tac: My name is Tic Tac and you need to go to the hospital. He said as he looked at Ashes worried. Ashes: Huh why? Tic Tac: I can sense it something is wrong. Ashes: Taking out his blood glucose checker and using it... ''Oh M my D dina call Marshall please. ''He shows the meter. Dina: I am on it. After Dina called Marshall and Ashes's mom, Cinders and Marshall took Ashes straight to the hospital. At the hospital... Angelina: I..hope Ashes is okay. Whimpers Dina: He be okay the doctor will take care of him. Marshall: comes over That was close he had a low level of blood sugar. At that moment Cinders in running worried. Cinders: Comes in running Is Ashes Okay Marshall?! Marshall: Yes, thanks too two grown up dogs. Dina: Cinders he's with the doctor he be alright. Cinders: Where are the two dogs who saved his life? Angelina: I actually don't know. Dina: I saw them running away after Ashes was taken to the Hospital. Doctor: You can come in now. Just be quiet alright? They all go in to his hospital room there they see Ashes resting and recovering when he came too. Ashes: Groaning '' W where am I? Marshall: You are in the hospital your blood sugar was too low. Ashes: W Well I feel better now I better go find those dogs and thank them. ''He tried to walk out the door but was picked up by Dina. Cinders: No no. We will find them you just stay in bed. Angelina: You need to rest in order to get better. Ashes: B But how will you find them? Chase: Chase is on the case! He said as he came in. Marshall: While you were unconscious I went and rounded up the gang we will find them. Ashes:O OK I never got to thank them especially Tic Tac he sensed something was wrong a and. .. Marshall: Easy Ashes its ok just rest. We set up a plan. Zuma is checking near the coast, Rocky is searching the woods, Rubble is looking near the farm, Everest is looking on Jake's mountain and the surrounding area, Chase will take the west half of Adventure Bay and I will do the east half while Skye searches from the skies. When we find them we will bring them to you and then you can thank you Ashes: OK j just do not He fell back asleep before he could finish. Angelina: How could we help? Chase: You and Dina ask around if anyone saw them, that would be a big lead. Dina: OK we will keep our ears and eyes open. Cinders: I will check the foster homes in the area. Chase: Ok Paw Patrol let's do this! They go their ways and soon the search began. Angelina: So..who are we going to ask first? Dina: Don't know sweetie. Just then they heard a scream from a woman '' Woman: Somebody stop that dog!!! The dog stole my lunch!! Skittles: Gasps uh oh! ''She saw them and started running towards the alley new Mr.Porters Restaurant. Angelina: That was one of the dogs! That was Skittles and she just stole some food! Call the team! Dina: I'm on it! She does so and soon the whole team arrives Skye: Where did she go? Angelina: She went down the alley there. Dina: After taking that woman's pizza. Chase: OK. I will go in and talk to them. Rubble: Ok here miss I will buy you a new pizza I am sure that dog was not trying to do harm. Woman: Oh ok let's go. Rubble and the woman got a new pizza while the others went into the alley. There they saw Skittles feeding Tic Tac and she was writing things down for him. Chase: Excuse me? Rocky: Why did you take that lady's pizza slice? Skittles: I saw her drop the pizza I thought she was done with it and well we haven't eaten in days we were hungry. . Chase: Oh well you took that woman's slice of pizza and she was not done with it. Tic Tac: Oh dear well we better go back and apologize. They all come out and see her with a new slice of pizza. Skittles: I am sorry. I saw the pizza slice fall of the plate and I thought it was she started to whimper. Lady: Its ok just ask before taking food next time. Skittles: Nods and looked at Angelina and Dina ''Hey you two were in the park what are you doing here? Angelina: Our friend Ashes is in the hospital and he wanted to thank your brother for helping him. Dina: We were wondering if you were willing to come to the hospital? Tic Tac: Oh ok sis? Skittles: Sure let's go. ''They all went back to the hospital where Ashes was still resting. Soon they got back. Marshall: Shh. He is sound asleep. They go in and see poor Ashes still sleeping in his hospital pup bed. Skittles: Aw he looks so cute. Tic Tac: How is he doing now? Marshall: He is doing much better now. His blood sugar is stable and he should be ok in a while. Tic Tac: This is good. At that moment Ashes was starting to wake up. '' Ashes: H huh oh its you? Tic Tac: Yep its me and you seem to be doing a lot better. Ashes: Yep how did you know my blood sugar was so low? Tic Tac: When I saw you I sensed something wrong. I don't know what it was but I sensed something and I needed to help you. Ashes: Thanks. Hey what's the matter? ''He noticed Tic Tac not understanding what was being said as easily. Tic Tac: Oh that well I was listening to music in the past and well I played it too loud and well.. Ashes Oh Its ok I am deaf too. He lifted his ears and shows the hearing aides in both of them. Tic Tac: Huh wow so you are deaf too? Ashes: Yep hey want Marshall to find you hearing aides to better your hearing? Tic Tac: Sure. As the two talked Marshall had a idea. He then left and made a call to Rufus and Ruby. Rufus: Hey Marshall what is happening? Marshall: Hey Ashes had a blood sugar incident in fact, a dog saved him by sensing it. Ruby: Hmm Rufus, I think this dog may be a great addition. He could a aide to Ashes. Rufus: Yeah. Marshall, where does he live? I want to thank him and ask him something. Marshall: He is a stray. I don't know where he lives but I do know he has a sister. Rufus: Ok we will need to find them both. Marshall: Ok they are still at the hospital. Ruby: Ok we will be there soon just try and keep them there. Marshall: OK. As the call ended Ruby and Rufus made their way down to the hospital while at the same time, Tic Tac cuddled next to Ashes and made sure he was all right while Skittles watched and saw them come in the main entrance. Skittles: She sees Ruby and Rufus Who..are you.? Ruby: I'm Ruby and that's Rufus, are you the sister of the dog who saved Ashes life? Skittles: Yes, Name's Skittles Rufus: We are the leader of a group for called Disabled Paw Patrol. Skittles: Oh? Rufus: We heard your brother saved Ashes life. And We were wondering. Ruby: If he wanted to help Ashes during his missions and be part of the team? Skittles: Wow! He would love that! Ruby: Where is he? Skittles: In Ashes hospital room. He won't leave his side. He then shows them to his room. Ruby: She goes in quietly and sees Ashes up Hey Ashes. Rufus: Hey, How are you doing, It seems like your are doing a lot better. Ashes: Yes..thanks. Why..are you..here? Tic Tac: Still by Ashes side Who are you? Ruby: I'm Ruby. Rufus: And, I'm Rufus. Ashes: They..are the leaders of DDP. Ruby: giggles Yes, We are. Tic Tac: You work for the DPP Ashes..and what's going on? Ashes: Yes I am the fire pup. He shows his pup tag but he was puzzled as Ruby came to them. Ruby: Smiles Ashes how would your like it if Tic tac here comes on missions with you. Tic Tac: Wait...what..? I couldn't hear that part. Ashes: Uh..Ruby you said that to quietly he's deaf to and for real he can help? Ruby: Oops.. And really. Ashes: Bud, wanna work with me? He asked smiling softly Tic Tac: Uh..uh for real..I get..to be a part of the team..? Rufus: Yep! You would help Ashes in case his levels get too low by going along with him in his fire truck. You would be the DPP's first aide to a member. Ruby: You and your sister can stay at the lookout with us. You both will have food, friends, a safe and warm place to sleep, and be a valued member of out team. Also you and your sister would be safe in all weather and all possible scenarios. Tic-Tac: Ok, Sis what do you think? He looked at his sister. Skittles: Bro, I think it would be great. You would be helping out little Ashes and also help the DPP and Adventure Bay. Tic Tac: Well when you put it like that, I am in! Rufus: Ok he raised his paw ''Tic Tac, as a Disabled Paw Patrol Pup aide, do you promise to be a good pup, to lend a paw to the community and citizens of Adventure Bay, to help to the best of your abilities? Tic Tac: I do! Ruby: Ok here is your official DPP Aide Collar and pup pack. ''He was now wearing a bright red collar with a golden tag in the shape of a DPP tag but it had Ashes design engraved and etched under it said "Official Aide of the DPP." His pup pack was red with white stripes in it was a glucose meter and a glucose solution and some snacks to help stabilize Ashes. '' Rufus: We also have something for you Skittles. ''He handed his owner a collar and she put it on her. It was made up of red, orange, yellow, green, and purple stripes with a golden circle tag. '' Ruby: This way you will be safe from the dogcatchers. Marshall: Also I have one more surprise for you. ''He comes in with a box and in them were a pair of hearing aides and made sure they fit. Ashes: Well T tic Tac, how do you feel? For the first time in a long while, he heard it clearly. Tic Tac: I f feel so great! I am a member of the DPP, my sis and I have a place to be safe and warm, and I made a new friend! As soon as he finished saying that, he began to tickle and play with Ashes which made everyone laugh. Soon everyone chuckled and laughed at the sight. Ashes now had a pair of new friends in Skittles and Tic Tac and a hero in his new aide whom would help him in the future and Ashes would help him and his sister in any way. The End